Unconscious
"Unconscious" is the season finale of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on May 11, 2015. Synopsis Norman's issues push Norma to the breaking point; Emma has an unexpected reaction to good news; Romero seals his fate in the town by finally choosing sides; and Caleb makes a decision that will uproot his new life. Summary The following morning, Dylan returns to the Bates residence and finds a guitar and a bottle of bourbon on the coffee table. Asking Norma where they came from, she tells him they're from Caleb and that he has left town. She also says that she's going to check out a mental health facility so that Norman can get the help he needs. Romero finds the DEA task force arranging plans to storm Bob Paris' house. As Norma prepares to leave, she looks in on Norman, who's asleep in bed. Caleb fills his van with gas as he prepares to leave town. Sometime later, a dejected Dylan stands where the van was. Will Decody tells Emma that a lung transplant donor has been found and they have to go to Portland. She wonders how she was moved up the transplant list but her father reassures her that everything will be fine. Back at the motel, Norman goes to Bradley's room with some food but finds it empty before seeing that the bathroom window is wide open. Norma drives to Pineview Institute to meet with the co-ordinator Vicki Monroe, who reassures her that she will be able to visit Norman as often as she likes, but Norma isn't so sure when she's told that the full treatment will cost in excess of $20,000. Dylan tries to contact Caleb to no avail. While Will Decody is on the phone to the hospital in Portland, Emma leaves the house. Bradley breaks into her mother's house and steals her jewelry before smashing a few things with a golf club. Dylan receives a call from Will Decody, telling him that a lung donor has been found for Emma but she has gone missing. Dylan offers to look for her and finds her at his cabin. She expresses her concern about going ahead with the surgery as she's worried that the lung will be ineffective and she doesn't want to be poked and prodded for the rest of her life. Dylan says she's the bravest person he knows and they kiss. Norman finds Bradley in her motel room. She tells him that she has enough money for them and says they'll leave that evening. However, Norman says he can't leave Norma. They hear a car outside and Norman sees that it's Norma and he leaves to go back to the house. He asks her where she's been and she says she was running errands, before asking if she can talk to him. She informs him that she went to see a mental health facility, where he will get the treatment he needs, but Norman doesn't take the news well and storms up to his room. As Norma locks up the motel office that evening, Romero drops by and tries to apologize for his actions. After saying that she doesn't want Norman to be taken from her, she thanks him from dropping by but says she needs to get dinner ready. As the DEA prepares to storm Bob Paris' house, Romero phones him to tell him what's happening and to get out of there. When the DEA enters, he is nowhere to be found. Bob Paris goes to the docks where he boards a yacht, only to be confronted by Romero, who reveals that Bob was responsible for Annika Johnson's and Lindsay Davis' deaths. Bob tells him he's just like his father but is afraid to admit it, before Romero shoots him dead. Norma enters Norman's room to find him trying to conceal a suitcase under his bed. He tells her he has had enough and is leaving with Bradley. Norma questions him about who she is and says that she's dead. Norman asks how she's in the motel if she's dead and Norma grabs the suitcase, but loses her balance and tumbles down the stairs with the suitcase. Norman gathers up his belongings but Norma rouses and knocks him out with a doorstop, before dragging him down to the basement and tying up his hands and feet, just as Norman starts to come to. She then goes back upstairs, locking the basement door, and phones Dylan for help as Norman lies awake on the floor. Dylan soon returns and heads down to the basement but they discover that Norman has freed himself and escaped via a small window. Norma says he was talking nonsense about Bradley but Dylan reveals that she faked her death and he could just be imagining her. Worried, Norma says they have to find him. Bradley picks Norman up and tells him she's glad he could come with her. He asks where they're going and she says they'll go as far as the car's gas can take them, reassuring him that they're doing the right thing. As they drive past the sign that says they're leaving White Pine Bay, "Mother" asks to speak to Bradley and at first Norman refuses, which confuses Bradley. He then asks "Mother" if she'll leave if he grants her request and tells Bradley that his mother wants to speak to her, forcing her car off the road into the woods. "Mother" asks her if she really thought she could take Norman away from her. Norman gets out of the car and rushes over to Bradley's side where "Mother" is seen trying to open the driver's side door. "She" grabs Bradley out of the car and Bradley tries to make a run for it, only to trip and fall on the ground. "Mother" rants at her and bashes her head repeatedly on a rock, killing her. Suddenly, Norman sees Bradley's lifeless body and his hands covered in blood, asking his mother what she's done. He then drives the car to the docks and opens the trunk where Bradley's lifeless body lies. He apologizes for his mother's actions before closing the trunk and going back to the driving seat, where he turns the engine back on and puts it in motion, watching it go into the water and sinking to the bottom. "Mother" tells him that Bradley was a mess and that she did her a favor as she had a death wish. She was going to take Norman away from her and says she could never let that happen. If Norman had died being out in the world, she would have died too and told him there's a cord between their hearts, before hugging him and reassuring him that she will take care of everything and that it will remain a secret. She says they will always be together and Norman agrees that would be nice, as he stands alone on the water's edge. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Fiona Vroom as Vicki Monroe Also Starring * Anika Noni Rose as Special Agent Liz Babbitt * Colleen Winton as Ginny Notes * This episode was watched by 1.67 million viewers. * Previously titled "The Psycho" before changing to "Unconscious" * Norma and Norma's conversation after she returns home from visiting Pineview is a reference to the conversation between him and Marion Crane in Psycho when he asks her if she has ever seen the inside of one of those places. * When Norman snaps back into himself after "Mother" murders Bradley, he asks "Mother, what have you done?!". In Psycho, Norman uses the same line. * Norman dumping Bradley's car into a lake is a reference to the scene in Psycho where Norman dumped Marion's car into the swamp. Both characters were killed by Norman acting like "Mother". * During an interview in June 2015, Farmiga revealed that she was injured while filming the final scene of the season with Nicola Peltz and Freddie Highmore, resulting in her having to go to the emergency room. Source Music Videos Bates Motel Promo "Unconscious" (3x10) Bates Motel Norman Needs Professional Help (S3, E10) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Unconscious (S3, E10) Gallery File:Unconscious.jpg File:Unconscious2.jpg File:Unconscious3.jpg File:Unconscious4.jpg File:Unconscious5.jpg Unconscious6.jpg Unconscious7.jpg Unconscious8.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finales